


Lose My Breath

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #10: Making Out / 8:07 PM ESTPairing: Steve/BuckyWord Count: 701Warnings: Sensuality/swearing.





	Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #10: Making Out / 8:07 PM EST  
> Pairing: Steve/Bucky  
> Word Count: 701  
> Warnings: Sensuality/swearing.

Steve’s eyes were half-lidded, but they were focused, and fixated on Bucky’s lips.

It was barely-there kiss and he’d lost his breath completely. Bucky had stolen it and the air Steve needed to breathe again was now in the body of the man standing in front of him.

Self-possessed, careful, and cautious – they weren’t bad traits to have, considering who they were. Love was dangerous, after all, and they needed to be smart. It was a risky, risky business they’d gotten themselves into, and was made even more perilous when their feet began doing a slow-dance away from the living room and into Bucky’s bedroom.

Then, the door was closed, the rest of the world was shut out, and there was nowhere either of them could hide. A subtle creaking of the bed and a ragged, exhalation of his name… Steve knew Bucky was going to give him back the breath he’d stolen, and that was all it took to draw him in.

At first, the kiss was slow. Tender. Gentle, lingering, and even a little hesitant. They knew they belonged to each other, but they weren’t sure how to do this, because neither of them had ever been in love before. Never needed like this before.

Had never _wanted_ like this before.

He slid a hand up Bucky’s arm, brushed his fingertips over his neck, and then, cupped his jaw. Steve forced his gaze away from the temptation of Bucky’s mouth and found that his eyes – full of hunger and expectation – were even more of an enticement.

He was done for and the small gasp Bucky took in was all the invitation required.

Steve needed to make that mouth his and ensure it would always belong to him. So, he took possession, starting with that sinful, lower lip, and tugging on it gently with his teeth. He heard Bucky gasp again, and when he dipped his tongue into that warm, welcoming mouth, the groan that followed was overwhelmingly erotic.

Steve tilted Bucky’s head back, explored more of the haven that was his, and brushed his mouth across his cheeks, down his chin, and to his neck. The column of his throat begged for attention, which he gave, and as soon as he nibbled on the exposed flesh, Bucky moaned.

_“Mine_ ,” Steve thought as he marked what was his with his teeth and tongue. _“Mine._ ”

Bucky’s skin was soft and scented with aftershave, and the air tearing in and out of his mouth smelled faintly of mint from the toothpaste he preferred. His body was warm and hard and made Steve crazy. And his hands – hands that had such strength and power, that had been broken and bloodied, that could literally tear someone apart – had started moving up the back of his shirt with a touch so gentle, it made his heart hurt, and took his breath away all over again.

They were face-to-face and chest-to-chest on the bed, and yet, Steve couldn’t get close enough. They were both wearing too many clothes and it was maddening.

Unwilling to leave Bucky’s arms, even for a second, Steve reached for the back of his knee, hiked the man’s leg high over his waist, and rolled his hips. The friction was just as delicious as the sound it elicited from Bucky, and the nails he’d been dragging up and down Steve’s spine dug fiercely into his skin.

Steve nipped his way back up to where he wanted to be and used his grip on Bucky’s thigh as leverage to grind their bodies together. He was making low, pleading noises deep in the back of his throat, and Steve didn’t hesitate to put Bucky on his back and climb on top of him.

When the word _‘fuck´_ exploded from Bucky’s lungs, Steve stilled, and looked down at the writhing man beneath him. His lashes were fluttering and he was gulping, and the sight of Bucky so undone made Steve shudder.

“Just looking at you,” he rasped. “You make me breathless… I don’t want that feeling to go away.”

“Then, don’t stop, Steve,” Bucky insisted. “Please, don’t stop.”

Steve brushed Bucky’s lips with his own and sighed with relief, “I won’t. Not ever.”


End file.
